Colored pencils and turtles
by memoranda
Summary: Yeah...Spamano one-shot! Spain asks fem!Romano for colored pencils, and she comes up with an interesting response! Crack? Yes indeed! Review'n'stuff.


_..._**I'm crazy. Yeah. This is my first Spamano! This happened in science class today. I don't own Hetalia. **

"Okay, class," The substitute, Ms. Hedivarity**(spelling fail. It's Hungary.)** said. After a few minutes, the rowdy 8th grade class settled down. "Today, we will be learning about the Earth." Groans were heard from all around the room as the substitute handed out worksheets.

Lovina Vargas, a dark-haired, olive-skinned, usually grouchy girl muttered to herself angrily. At least she didn't have to work with that tomato-jerk, Antonio. Even though she did have to work with...

"Okay. Let's do this thing," Amelia Jones said happily. Her short, blonde hair bounced around as she rummaged around her hamburger-shaped pencil bag for something to write with. Lovina stared at the top of her head, where a stubborn cowlick defied gravity.

"'Label all the countries, mountain ranges, oceans, and gulfs in this segment of the world.' Yay! North and South America!" Amelia read aloud the directions and squealed in delight at seeing the only part of the world she knew existed.

Lovina grumbled under her breath but filled in what she knew.

After a few minutes, Lovina and Amelia were done. "Ms...What's your name, again? Oh, right. Ms. Hedivarity? We finished," Amelia said loudly, waving the completed paper around excitedly.

The substitute scowled briefly at Amelia's mistake on her name, but she smiled as she assigned the next bit of work. "Good. Now do questions 1-4 on page 76 in your science journals."

Lovina kicked a shaking Latvian boy out of her way in anger as she trudged to her seat to begin the next task.

Just as she opened the book, she heard a voice cry out, "Looooooviiiii!"

Lovina grimaced at the use of that nickname; Only one person called her that.

"What do you want, Antonio?" She growled, turning around and looking at the tan, green-eyed Spanish boy.

Antonio pouted. "Why don't you call me Toni?"

"Is THAT why you bothered me?"

"No, it's just that...Can I borrow your colored pencils, Lovi?" He asked, hopefulness shining in his emerald eyes.

"You don't need to color the stupid map, tomato airhead," Lovina said, rotating back around to flip for answers in the book.

"Loooviiiiii..." Antonio whined, laying his head on the textbook in front of the Italian girl.

"Chigi! Get off!" Lovina whacked him on the head with her tomato-decorated spiral notebook.

"Pleeease?"

Lovina sighed. "Are you sure?"

"YES."

"How do you know that turtles won't take over the world if I let you use them?"

Antonio frowned, then beamed even brighter. "I wouldn't mind! I like turtles!"

"Well, I don't! I don't want turtles to take over the world!"

"Please, Lovi~~?" Antonio begged, looking Lovina in the eyes.

"Chigi!" Lovina shrieked, looking away. She blushed redder than her tomato pencil case as she threw it at the boy.

"Yay! Thank you, Lovi!" Antonio yelled, hugging her.

"Don't call me that!" Lovina screamed as the Spanish boy sped back to his seat next to the self-proclaimed 'awesome' albino.

*BRRRRIIINNNGGGGGG*

"Here, Lovi! Thanks again~~~!" Antonio said cheerfully, handing her the pencil bag.

"I hope turtles don't come in fighter planes and bomb our school, because if they do, I'm gonna tell everyone that it was YOUR fault, and they're gonna have you executed," Lovina muttered, taking her pencil bag.

Antonio just laughed and hugged her. "You're so cute when you blush! You're just like a tomato!"

At these words, Lovina looked ready to spontaneously combust as she turned a deeper crimson than before.

"CHIIIIIIIGIIIII!"

**Heh heh heh. I'm Craaaaaazy! I kinda changed the personalities of the people when it actually happened, like Romano is supposed to be me, but I'm not really Romano-like. The person who is Spain is really like him. I did actually enjoy the person I worked with; she was nice. **

**Review'n'stuff**


End file.
